Dan (Unity is Dead)
Summary Dan Sanchez is the fragment holder of the Pokémon multiverse. A orphan from the Unova Region, he was raised in Lentimas Town and dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master, and constantly trained in order to achieve this goal. After the catastrophe that shattered the multiverses, he was forced to help the other fragment holders restore unity. Personality Dan is a very altruistic individual, seeing things such as generosity, modesty, compassion, and honesty as good traits. Similarly, he sees things such as greed, stealing, gluttony, and dishonesty as negative traits, and constantly strives to help out those in need. However, he is also illogically ruthless. This is not due to ideals or philosophy, but rather that the idea of forgiveness is alien in his psyche for unknown reasons. In addition, despite having lived in Unova his entire life, his idea of equal retribution and punishment seems to be warped and alien in comparison to the conventional opinion in a similar manner, with minor infractions being comparable to murder in his eyes. He can also be described as outgoing and optimistic, and is always ready for any challenge that comes his way, though is somewhat headstrong. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Daniel Sanchez Origin: Unity is Dead Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unova Weight: 150 lbs Height: 5'9 Likes: Training, Generosity, Optimism, Determination Dislikes: Greed, Dishonesty, Laziness Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Training Values: Honesty, Common Sense Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistcs Tier: 9-B | Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: |-|Self=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (With the Fragment of Unity, can ignore special laws or cosmological benefits applied to him or a foe) |-|Audino= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Is stated by the Pokédex to be able to hear a person's heartbeat, and to be able to tell if an egg is going to hatch), Sound Manipulation, (Via Hyper Voice) Empathic Manipulation, (Via Attract), Healing, Power Nullification (Via Simple Beam), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, Immunity (within reason) to Ghost-Type attacks, Telekinesis |-|Gothorita=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Can Negate Healing, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement |-|Lampent=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Levitation, Soul Manipulation (Able to take the opponent's soul out of their body and burn it or absorb it), Status Effect Inducement (Can confuse, burn, and poison others), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High), Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Normal and Fighting-type moves, Resistance to Poison, Acid, Steel, Fairy, Grass, and Ice based attacks, Even greater Resistance to Bug-type moves, Absorption of Fire-type moves, Statistics Reduction, minor Power Nullification |-|Durant=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, OHKO, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Metal, Psychic, Grass, Normal, Bug, Ice, Dragon, and Fairy-type attacks Attack Potency: Wall level (A extremely athletic individual, due to being a trainer. Punched out a Magikarp in his youth) | Small City level Speed: Sub-relativistic (Can react to Pokémon and combatants that fight them) | Sub-relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Varies Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Can take a few blows from foes that can trade blows with his Pokémon) | Small City level (Somewhat stronger than Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Pokémon, a Fragment of Unity Intelligence: Above Average. Is a brilliant strategist, but is often too headstrong to use this to his advantage Weaknesses: Often has a hard time working with authority. Often overly bold and can get himself into trouble because of it. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Fragment of Unity:' A fragment of the unity that was shattered and caused all multiverses to fracture and shatter in unprecedented and unnatural ways. It allows him to ignore the laws of the worlds he finds himself in, as well as laws that are applied to a foe. This does not allow him to defy the rules of a reality, but rather it “unites” him with the basic laws of physics from his reality that it shares in common with the one he is on, meaning that, for example, in a universe where meeting a alternate self would result in a paradox, he would not be affected, but would still be affected by things such as inertia and gravity, unless that reality were to lack those aspects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yobo Blue’s Pages Category:Unity is Dead